


11 But Only 1

by JaneMede2



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omnitrix aliens from the first series becoming humans, Some pedophilia but only very lil, cutelil cute...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMede2/pseuds/JaneMede2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Mechanics class, Kevin notices ten guys surrounding HIS Ben! What he to but go and get what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 But Only 1

Warning: All ten aliens from the first season would be turned into humans and used to my own liking...why? CUZ I CAn! FEAR MY AWESOMENESS!

*11 but only 1*

Dark brown eyes glared at the guys around a cute brunet, trying to show their stuff; trying to make him impressed. The cute brunet knew nothing of their intentions only thinking it as a friendly kind gesture; he kept on smiling oh-so adorably at them. All the time, he didn't know how with one smile he could make every single one of their hearts skip a beat. The small brunet just didn't know how his emerald eyes would shine with such bright innocence that got them all going crazy with need of protecting such beauty from others.

Kevin frowned as the one with red hair and blonde tips made him laugh.

'Damn show offs.' Kevin Levin muttered.

Kevin here is the best friend of the little brunet who sat all alone with those brutes trying to get his attention; Benjamin Tennyson or just Ben as everyone in his middle school knew him as. Kevin had to shake his head and take deep breaths as he let go of the pipe from mechanics and kept watching- his glare never seizing.

You might be wondering- 'Why hasn't he already walked straight to where his cute little friend was? Why hasn't he made a move?'- Or-'Is he immune to the cuteness that is his friend?'

The answers for those questions are simple….

No, he isn't immune by his friend's cuteness like some, he didn't move for the reason that he was watching what those idiots would do and if they tried anything rash he will step in. Last but not least, he was somewhat …kind of….afraid….of some of those guys. But when push comes to shove he could stand up in front of them with no speck of fear; only for his friend would he act like a brave soldier.

Yes, you heard or read right.

Kevin E. Levin, male, age 11, great with mechanics even for a little guy and somewhat in the good looking side- if you liked trouble making punks-, with more strength than an average little boy and the so called protector of his best friend Ben….was scared; of not just one, not just four, but all ten punks who seemed to have an interest in his Tennyson.

He sighed as he heard Benny boy laugh at some joke one of idiots told while the other nine glared at the one who was grinning like an idiot to the others.

Kevin's eyes went immediately to the laughing 10 year old boy sitting in the blue bench where he was surrounded by all ten boys who were either one, two or four years older than him….Heck maybe even more! 

'Geez, why does he always get the attention of the older kids? Not just any kids, the kids that are well known around here!' He thought.

¨Mr. Levin we don't have recess in here! ¨ growled out Mr. Turner who went to his side immediately with a wrench in one hand. ¨Go back and help your group with this project or else I´ll fail you Levin.¨

Kevin turns his cold glare at the chubby old man who beat him by a head and two inches. The old man's bald spot reflecting the sun's rays and hitting his face. ¨Pipe down you old man my group and I´ve finish the darn project for yah.¨ with that said he went back to looking at his Tennyson and the damn ten. Mr. Turner turned around to look at what Kevin was staring at and his irritated looking face suddenly turned into an understanding one. His mouth making a shape of an ´O´ while his eyes widened a little more.

He understood now.

He patted Kevin on the shoulder- who didn't even notice or ignored him- and walked away muttering something about kids this days and etc. etc…

(Back to Kevin´s head.)

´I see nothing funny about that.´ he thought.

His class was almost ending and as far as he knew no one other than the teacher has disturbed him from watching his pal. So far one has been doing tricks in his skateboard and the others- getting jealous started to show off as well.

You see, all those ten guys were very well known around school for what they can do. They were very talented boys. All in which were crushing on the same little kid (pedos I know…).

The first one was the skinny tall tanned guy sitting next to Ben a little too close for Kevin's (and the others) liking. He had golden like eyes that seemed to reflect like fire (just by that you can tell who it is, cant you?), his hair was also red with some yellow tips in the end of his spiked up hair; some bangs falling to his eyes. He was a skater punk and was the guy many girls wanted to get to date but he only seemed to have eyes for hotter thing next in line. He is in middle school in seventh grade and he was called Heat Blast.

No one knew his real name…or the other nine guys' names…the only person who knew their real names was Ben himself but he saw their names dull and gave them all nicknames. Ever since none had been called by their real name but the nickname Ben had given them.

The one that stood behind Ben was a guy taller than all of them…well for sure he wasn't in their grade. He is 8 years older than both Kevin and Ben. He is in high school and was very muscular. The guy was in the schools wrestling Team and was one of the best; he was known as 'Four Arms'. The guy had red hair combed back looking very nice on him and green eyes. The guy was indeed very strong and was one of those guys who thought they had the world with their-'I am better than you so beat it! - Kind of personality.

The one sitting on his other side was a cute geeky guy who is surprisingly a year older but was shorter than Benjamin. He has grayish blue hair, with big black eyes that seem to take over his face (not really…). He was a rich kid and was a very cute rich kid. Named Grey matter

'Not as cute as Tennyson though.' Thought Kevin.

Really nice and no one picked on him since the boy was smarter than a computer- he could hack on their grades and fail them or anything to get his revenge, though no one knew of that since he was 'an angel' so the teachers say… He was in the first year in middle school like Ben and Kevin but he will always push Kevin away from his Ben and will get in the middle. If Kevin wasn't in contract with the school about bullying others-he would have beaten the bujezzers out of him.

"Ben, will you like some of my water?" The guy with shoulder length blue hair and a tan asked.

"Thanks Accelerate."

Kevin growled and started to make his way but very slowly. He was still calculating every single one of them and trying to come up with a good plan if it came to fighting every single one of them just to get his friend away from them.

'What if that guy put something in his water? Oh God what if it's a date rape pill in their! ' Kevin freaked out in his mind and thought of every way he could murder every single one of them in their sleep

The guy giving him water was no other than the track star in freshmen year high school. He has icy blue eyes but they only seem to get warm near Benny boy here. Since he runs almost all the time he is well fit with a nice glow to his overly tanned skin. His name is Accelerate, Ben named him that after that one time he ran against a horse and won. He was sometimes skating when there was no practice…that or bother Ben and Kevin while they had alone time together. Seemed like a nice guy but to Kevin he was just another snobby rich kid.

"So Ben…" Four arms put his left arm around the green eyed brunette as his other hand pushed of the flaming headed boy as he sat in his place; although unlike the other guy he had the guts to grab Ben and make him seat on his lap. Ben blushed as he tried to get off but Four arms kept him glued.

Every one glared at him and Kevin walked a little faster still not being noticed by anyone.

"Oi, muscle head what do you think you are doing putting Benny on your lap?" Ripjaws hissed out.

This guy is very skinny but well-built as well. He has muscle but not as much as Fourarms. He is in the swimming team and is very pale with green hair and on the front he has a piece of his hair thats blonde and braided to the side of his face. His sharp swampy eyes with a hint of yellow glared at Fourarms who smirked.

Everyone had heard a rumor that was 100% unknown if it was true but to Ben it was… though Ben was known to stretch the truth sometimes so its hard to know if his lying or not( of course, Kevin's the only one who knows when he is lying).The rumor goes that while Ben was in vacation with his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max; Ben got into a lake that had a suppose huge alligator. While he swam around and felt oblivious to the world around him, he heard his cousin scream and Ben turned around to see what looked like a giant alligator coming his way. Ben was frozen where he stood and closed his eyes. He never notice some random guy coming around and saving his butt by getting on the alligators back.

Afterwards Ben had fainted and once back to the living world he made a new friend and gave him the name his known now. Afterwards Ripjaw moved cities and school just to be near Ben, although Kevin disliked him…ALOT!

Back to the oblivious ten year old cute boy in four arms lap…He Blushed when he felt said red head start rubbing his cheek with a hiss as he spoke.

"I just want to talk to Benjy and have his attention. Is that so bad?" Four arms said trying to form a pout but failing.

He looked at Ben with his green eyes and they soften immediately.

"You see Ben, school is almost finish and I am to leave in a month or two to a new city for college."

"W-what, you are?" Ben asked a little heartbroken by the fact his oldest friend was leaving.

"Ha! Alright Big dummy is leaving!" Heat blast shouted while the others smirked and cheered themselves. But all suddenly ceased as Ben gave them all a glare.

He looked back at four arms and gave him a nod to continue. Kevin laid low behind a guy named stink fly.

"I was wondering if you would be able to go to my graduation ceremony and maybe if you accept my offer of coming with me to live in a new city away from this dorks." He said getting his face closer to Ben's.

Ben visibly shivered and tried to move away.

He loved all his friends but even though— he doesn't like people getting way too close like four arms was getting with him... Well everyone except for Kevin, he was an exception.

"Humph, good riddance I'll be celebrating the day you leave as an early Christmas present. I for once say the years to come will be very good without you around." The guy hiding beneath a grey hoodie spoke, his voice lower and huskier than anyone else as he sat at the corner of the bench with one leg up while the other lay touching the floor.

This guy was the freakiest of all; he has grey hair that touched his thigh, purple cold eyes staring back at you like emotionless orbs. Pale as a ghost and wore a lot of tight and dark clothes. He is two years older than Ben and no one dared get on his bad side or dared get close to him. Ben was one of the bravest souls anyone has seen as he one day walked to him in school and joined him for lunch and as usual Kevin joined wanting nothing more but to keep protecting his cute little fragile friend. He had a reputation of loving the paranormal and was dubbed as Ghost freak.

Ben was oblivious of many things but one thing he wasn't so oblivious about was how the rumors that went around school were about his dear friend Ghost freak. The rumors went that ghost freaks parents were in love with the dead and went insane around two maybe three years ago. They had been suspected as murderers in the case of the 'Bloody Month'.

That was indeed the worst month anyone had. No kid was to get out of their homes at night and be alone at day. Many moved away for the reasons of being threatened by letters given to them that said they were next. When the police found his parents- they were found dead. They had both grabbed knifes and started to stab each other and decapitate one another as a twisted fun. They died with an insane grin on their faces and Ghost freak was taken to his aunt's home. After that it all ceased and everything went back to normal but ghost freak has been caught going around and digging bodies off the ground and has ever since his parents died.

The part that freaked out Ben and Kevin was that the boy had said it many times and he will say it always that he wants to slice open little Benjy up. Afterwards no one wants Ben alone with him. Ben had to agree with disappointment in a way knowing that his friend was insane.

"His not going anywhere with you!" Heat blast shouted as Ripjaws snatched Ben away from four arms. They both spoke to Ghost freak and Four arms knowing those two were dangerous out of all.

"Yeah, his coming with me to do some motorcycle tricks in the Motor Park Rally (just made it up)!" A guy with brown eyes, spiky long black and white striped hair yelled.

He was a daredevil and very goofy as well. One of Ben's favorite friends he liked to hang out with but the most dangerous one to. His name is Cannonbolt and he is about average height for a 16 year old guy. He has more meat then the others but that didn't mean he was slow or a potato couch- he likes taking risks and doing thinks that were unthinkable; always wearing a pair of black goggles with yellow lens on his head only putting them on when the danger began.

Benjamin beamed at him. "Really, "He spoke enthusiastically, "when are we going!"

"You aint going anywhere with this idiots, Tennyson!"

Every one turned around to look at Kevin who was throwing daggers with his eyes at every single one of them.

Sadly they all knew how to dodge them.

The guy with Orange hair that hid his eyes from view snarled and growled at him like an animal showing his entire shiny sharp teethes. The guy is very silent and acted like an animal every time as if he was raced like one at a younger age. He is a mystery to everyone. The only things anyone knew or from what we all heard from the rumors was that he was abused as a child and ran away going straight to the wild life where he was thought by the wild animals to be an animal himself. He is named Wild Mutt afterwards.

Wild mutt sat next to a guy with a baggy jacket that also covered half of his face only showing his good eye while the other was hidden by his black hair and eye patch.

He has pale skin that could almost rival Ghost freaks. This guy was named Upgrade and out of all was the only one Kevin could stand- next to a guy named Diamond head but he was a college kid and was like a brother to Benjy….anyways off topic….-. since they were partners in mechanics class. He rarely took of his jacket but when he did his hair would stand up a little in the back. If he put his hair in a ponytail everyone could see he had a brown eye and a tattoo on the left side of his neck that was green and looked like fire or something near that. The guy barely spoke and was very intelligent, lazy as well….No one knew what happened to his other eye or if it was just an accessory he used. No one ever asked him, not even Benjamin who was to afraid he might hit a nerve with the question.

Kevin wasn't faced by the growling of the guy in the floor near a tree he grabbed Ben by the waist and pulled him away.

"Levin, why am I not surprise to see you?" Hissed out a very pissed off Four arms who got up trying to look menacing as he towered the boys.

"Shut it, you red headed pedophile, shouldn't you be studying for your damn exams that are tomorrow?" Kevin glared at the older boy who snarled at him.

"K-Kevi-"

"Look you little punk, why don't you just scram you piece of trash!" Four arms shouted.

"Four arms don't scream at Kevin!" Ben shouted glaring at Four arms who surprisingly- to people who walked nearby- coward away and hid behind the snickering goggle wearing raven boy who was way too short for him to hide in.

"Wow wait till everyone in school hears of this!" Stink bug a boy who loved joking and playing pranks on people and being a nuisance to everyone whispered. Four arms glared at him and punched him on the back.

Stink fly was a short freshman; he only beat Kevin by a head or so. They guy was nerdy and wore glasses as well and braces he had short black or dark brown hair with matching eyes. Ben had met him once when he had sneaked his way to a robot matching tournament and met Stink fly who was apparently the winner of the tournament- with his fly robot which shot some kind of toxic that wasn't violating any rules. He could actually rival Grey matter and has gone into many arguments about technology and equipment with the other geeky boy to. Ben saw them as a cute couple in the near future, Kevin just saw two nerds fighting about silly things.

Ben turned around to glare at Kevin. "And you leave four arms alone Levin! He isn't a pedophile, I love him!" Ben shouted at Kevin.

Everything went silent…

Most of everyone's jaw fell to the floor and Kevin swore he heard his heart shattered.

Four arms on the other hand looked at the brunette in bewilderment.

"R-re-really Ben…!"

Four arms was so happy, he could just go skipping on a field of dandelions with a blonde braided wig on and a pretty pink with purple flowers dress on. The whole time he could be singing a pretty cheesy song about going over the rainbow and finding something.

 

His future with Ben was flashing right before his eyes. 'I could see it now; getting to the ceremony, Benjy moving away with me and then when Ben grew to be a little more older he will confess that he loved me all this time and then marry me and then we will get kids and watch them grow and watch each other die and be in heaven or hell together…Whichever comes first.'

Ben nodded with a smile.

Kevin shook him with wide eyes. "B-Ben you can't be serious! You don't really like like him that way…do you?" Kevin asked trying to numb the pain inside.

Ben blinked. "What?" he blinked again and thought of what he meant and then it hit him.

'W-wait a minute!'

He shook his head. "I meant that I love him a-as a brother! I didn't m-mean it l-like that!" He shouted and once again everything went quiet.

"…"

"..w-what?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Heat blast coughed. 'Tough luck dude.'

Ghost freak, Ripjaw, Accelerate smirked.

Cannonbolt whistled.

Wild mutt just scratched his head.

Upgrade-who was silent as he sat on the grass next to Wild mutt stared indifferently at every one.

Both Grey matter and Stink fly dude try to lower their laughter.

Poor four arms try not to look as taken back as the future he had thought of rewind itself to present time and shattered. He coughed as he look away trying to swallow his broken heart.

"T-that's right, B-Ben here is like a l-l-little br-brother to me. Why, I will never do anything to him." He stuttered out.

Ben smiled and jumped into Fourarms arms as he hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad I have an older brother like you Four arms, you're the best! I will miss you once you leave us behind. "

Four arms tried not to sob right there as he just held on to his pride as he hold the cute brunet in his arms.

"Come on Benjy we have to go, your cousin is getting worried and she'll have my head if you're not there for dinner." Kevin said getting agitated watching his cute friend snuggle at the giant red head.

"Fine, I'll see you all tomorrow or whenever im aloud to hang out with you guys without grumpy pants over here stalking me."

Ben kissed Fourarms on the cheek causing everyone to freeze and glare daggers to the red headed senior guy who stood frozen and turning the same color as his hair. If only looks could kill Four arms would have collapsed on the floor bleeding.

Ben got off of Four arms and grabbed Kevin's arm and left not noticing how no one replied to his good bye as they kept on glaring at Four arms who finally unfroze.

"W-what just happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Heat blast spoke up first as he hit Four arms behind his head. "You became Benny boy's older brother and got kissed on the cheek."

"Tch, you say it as if it was a good thing, I can get even farther with Tennyson if I had the chance." Rip jaw muttered out loud.

Most of them scoffed and started arguing of who could get even farther than the others with Ben as the day went on. All the while Four arms tried hard not to sob.

"So Benjy, can I ask you a question?"Kevin asked as Ben walked next to him.

Ben looked at him. "What is it Kevin?"

'Here goes nothing' He thought.

"Who do you like more, I mean out of all ten of those jerk face?" He asked.

He really wanted to know; like that he could get the info on the ass and kill the guy for taking away his Ben from him. That way Ben will sob and sob about it while Kevin hold him in his arms and then Ben will finally see how Kevin was always there and fall for him and they'll both live happily ever after.

Ben blushed and looked down.

"W-well, out of eleven guys that I now of I l-l-lik-"

"Wait, I said ten not eleven who's the extra?"

'Great another idiot to compete against who is this one I don't know of?'

"Well…you are, and out of all eleven guys," Ben grabbed Kevin's hand and held on to it. Kevin blushed at the contact but didn't do anything about it except tighten the hold

"I only like you." Ben smiled as he looked at Kevin and leaned towards Kevin's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you more than all of them combine."

Kevin smile and stopped walking making Ben stop as well. He grabbed him from the chin and kissed him on the lips.

"Glad to hear that." Kevin smirked.

And they walked hand in hand to Ben's home as the sun went down. Later when they got home Gwen tried to kill Kevin for making her worry that her cousin wasn't home and instead had found both boys in the back yard getting down and dirty. Ben has never been so embarrassed than that day.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This m first story I've put on this site and it's also my very first Bevin but it most certainly won't be my last. :) plz tell me if you like it, it will be very appriciated.


End file.
